Opposites
by DarkFireCat
Summary: Fawks, Hawk, Josh and Mark ind love, loss and eachother. AWWWWWW how romantic
1. Default Chapter

Opposites do connect  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own anything. But Hawk, Fawks, Josh and Mark. I am co- writing this with a friend. If you want me to put up the Prologue then ask  
  
Ch. 1 The Prep and the Vixen  
  
Everyone turned to look towards the Charms hallway. A girl about 14, with chunky black and red highlights in her platinum blonde hair, had a boy in a headlock. Everyone, even the teachers, turned to look. The boy whimpered in pain.  
  
'So Draco, ever going to call me a slut again?' asked the girl  
  
'I am sorry Fawks. But I like you and I say stupid stuff around you.' Whimpered Draco  
  
'Well I like you too Draco but you do not see me calling you a man hoe do you know? So if you want me to go out with you, ask after practice, kay? Kay.' Fawks said as she let the silvery blonde haired Slytherin go.  
  
Fawks turned down the hallway sharply, her short shag flying behind her. But she suddenly stopped and looked behind her. She turned to see her best friend, Hawks behind her, running down the hallway.  
  
'Do not run Hawk. You will get into trouble.' Yelled Fawks sarcastically  
  
Hawk just glared at her and stopped running. They were on their way to quidditch practice. Fawks was on the Slytherin team. She was captain and seeker. Hawk was on the Gryffindor team. She was captain and chaser. Both were fast but they were also flexible. They were in the DADA club, Charms Club and top in all of their classes.  
  
'I told you not to kill Draco this year. He...,' Hawk was suddenly cut off of her sentence, 'I will see you in practice.'  
  
Fawks watched her as she walked over to Harry Potter. Harry and Hawk both liked each other like her and Draco. But they never did anything about it. She looked at her friend with her perfect brown and blond highlights, her vivid red hair, her preppy clothes, and her makeup applied perfectly.  
  
Hawk felt her friend's eyes on her and thought of her friend, with her chunky black and red highlights, her platinum blond hair, her punkish clothes and her makeup applied to her perfection.  
  
How did I become her best friend they thought 


	2. CH 2 Connections

CH. 2 Connections  
  
Disclaimer: we only own the characters that do not belong in the book  
  
-Slytherin Practice-  
Fawks looked around for the golden snitch. Hundreds of feet above the ground with only a broom suspended her. She was trying to concentrate on finding the ball but her thoughts came back to Draco. She had liked him since the 1st year she came here. She remembered the day clearly:  
  
Her and Hawk were both asleep on the train. Dreaming of whatever when she felt a slight push. She slowly opened her ocean green eyes to stare in to cold blue ones. The eyes of Draco Malfoy. She fell in love instantly and could only stare as he walked away.  
  
Fawks looked over to the goal post and watched as Draco tried to score a goal. But missed because he looked over at her. She laughed softly and continued her search for the snitch. When she was hit in the side of the head by a bludger. Fawks fell quickly to the ground but she never hit. She looked up to the sky and saw Draco holding her a worried look on his face.  
  
'Why do you love me so much Malfoy?' Fawks asked  
  
'Because I can.' He replied before she blacked out  
  
-Gryffindor Practice-  
  
Hawk flew swiftly through the air with the quaffle under her arm and scored a goal easily. She threw her arms in the air and silently congratulated her self. She looked as Harry dived and caught the snitch with out a moment's hesitation. She waved and smiled as he flew over to her.  
  
'Wow that was a great catch' she squealed  
'But it is not as good as your goal scoring.' Harry replied.  
'Well practice is now over'  
  
Hawk walked out of the quidditch pitch and was heading to the castle when Harry appeared by her side.  
  
'Can I talk to you?' Harry asked.  
'Sure' she replied  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot Harry pulled Hawk close.  
  
'Hawk when I first saw you I saw a girl sleeping and she looked so peaceful. You had a tear stained face but you were not crying and you were snuggled close to Fawks like you wanted to be protected from an invisible force. Every time I see you, you are with Fawks. When you come to talk to me Fawks stands near but far enough for us to talk. She is trying to protect you. When I see Fawks talking to Draco, you are near. You are trying to protect her. The bond that you to have and the love for your friend ha drawn me to you and I want to make our bond complete. So Hawk will you go out with me?' Harry finished  
  
'Yes!' screamed Hawk  
  
-Hospital Wing-  
  
Fawks woke up to Draco sleeping in the window ledge. She crept closer to him and saw that he had been crying. His hair fell softly over his eyes and she reached over and brushed it out of his eyes. She kissed his forehead and walked back to her bed. She had only turned around and a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Draco looking into her eyes  
  
'Fawks I have to tell you something' whispered Draco  
  
'Okay tell me' implied Fawks  
  
' Fawks the first time that I saw you, you were leaning on the seat staring out the window. You were holding Hawk while she slept and I remember that you face was stained with tears but you were not crying much like Hawk was. You had that mysterious personality around you and I wanted to learn more about you. But I did not want to get close because when I tried I did or said something stupid and I got the crap beat out of me. Over the years I saw that you and Hawk had a bond that I want to make with you. It is a special bond and no one, not even me, can break it. So Fawks will you make me complete and be my woman?' Draco finished in a whisper ready for a fist in the face. But he got a reply that shocked him. Fawks reached over and kissed him soft and long.  
  
'Yes I will got out with you.' She said as she pulled away breathlessly.  
  
Okay. So both me and my friend have the perfect idea for this and our characters got their man. So reply and give comment and suggestions. I am always open. Thank you  
  
Fawks and Hawk 


	3. Rings, Ball and Proposals

Chapter 3  
  
Rings, The Ball and Proposals  
  
Fawks and Draco walked hand and Hand down the corridor to Charms class. They had every class together thanks to Dumbledor. He let Draco change his schedule. They were happy. But the thing that Fawks was worried about was all the time that Draco spent with Hawk. They had been going out for about 4 months and Fawks felt like she should marry Draco. She was ready.  
  
'Attention students. Please report to the great hall at once.' Rang Dumbledor's voice in the hallway.  
  
When everyone got to the Great Hall. The teachers told them that a ball was going to be present tomorrow. So they had the day off to get their dresses and tuxes. Getting up, Draco escorted Fawks to the girls' carriage and Fawks was not surprised to see Hawk in there. Sitting down the girls discussed what dress they wanted.  
  
-Hogsmeade-  
  
'Fawks what about this dress?' asked Hawk  
  
'Oh Hawk it is great' said Fawks  
  
'Thanks. Let's go and buy jewelry and make-up'  
  
After paying for the dresses, the girls ran across to Accessories INC. Once inside, Fawks went to a piercing booth. Draco had confined in Fawks that he thought navel rings were cute. So Fawks was getting her bellybutton pierced. Hawk stood in line also. Hawk watched as Fawks got a dragon ring pierced into her navel. Then Hawk got into the chair and got a tiger in her navel. They then walked to the other side of the store and bought make-up to match their dresses.  
  
'Okay Fawks, lets go meet the boys and ThreeBroomsticks for a butterbeer' said Hawk  
  
'Okay' agreed Fawks -Rings Imperial-  
  
Draco bent down to look at a ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds. He smiled and pointed to the ring. The sales lady brought in up for him to look at.  
  
'Potter what about that one?' asked Draco  
  
'She will like that' said Harry  
  
'Okay. I will take that one please' Draco said to the sales lady.  
  
After paying for the rings the boys met the girls for a butterbeer and left to get dressed.  
  
-At the ball-  
  
Draco and Fawks stood on the dance floor, as the song ended, not wanting to let go. But they had to because a loud drumbeat startled them. Draco pulled Fawks out of the ballroom and held her close. Fawks was dressed in a deep plum color dress that reached the floor and Draco was in a black tux (as usual).  
  
'Fawks. How would you like to live with me forever' Draco got down on one knee, 'Fawks when I first saw you, you looked like a girl out of a fairy tale. A dark fairy tale. Your hair fell lightly over your face and you had your lips slightly parted. All I could think about was kissing you someday. You had a tear stained face but you did not look like you were crying. But you were. Hawk was sad and that made you cry. You have protected Hawk in a way that no one can. You both have a bond that is unbreakable. But you are completely different. I want to have that bond with you also. So Fawks, will you marry me?  
  
'Yes!' screamed Fawks  
  
Looking out in to the night, Fawks saw Harry and Hawk kissing. She was finally happy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Fawks and Hawk owns Hawk 


End file.
